Mixed-Blood Karameikans
Mixed-Blood Karameikans Karameikans of mixed Traladaran and Thyatian blood general ly grow somewhat taller than the average Traladaran, with dark hair and blue or light brown eyes. They otherwise combine the features of their parental stock. Attitudes In the last 40 years, since the arrival of Duke Stefan and his followers, many children of mixed Thyat ian and Traladaran descent have been born. Early on, many of these were the children of Thyatian warriors who immigrated to the duchy, fought in the duke’s army, then retired to take local wives and husbands. With the passage of time, young warriors and wizards have emerged who have both Thyatian and Traladaran grandparents. A mixed-blood Karameikan’s attitude depends upon upbringing. Those from Thyatian households tend to favor Thyatian traits, while those of Traladaran ancestry prefer that culture. In many cases, however, these mixed-blood Karameikans recognize that neither Thyatians nor Traladarans have any great advantage over the other. This attitude is encouraged by King Stefan, who seeks new blood and new ideas in his government. He fosters attitudes that put aside the conflict of Thyatian versus Traladaran, and he willingly puts responsibility in the hands of these “New Karameikans” whose loyalty lies more with the nation (and the crown) than with a cultural background. Literacy is high among these young people, and they speak in a straightforward manner, without either Traladaran accent or Thyatian affectation. They frequently find themselves at odds with more traditional elders of both cultures. Dress Formal styles of dress in Mirros began over 100 years ago with the original Thyatian invasion of Marilenev. Today, there is no distinct “Thyatian” or “Traladaran” formal wear – though formal clothing leans more toward Thyatian styles than Traladaran. Men in formal dress wear dark boots, trousers with belts, and longsleeved tunics with full sleeves (either pullover or with two rows of buttons, as a military uniform). Such tunics typically are crafted with rich materials and embroidery in fabrics of strong, rich colors. Women in formal dress wear gowns with long, flowing sleeves and fulllength skirts; the gown usually laces up the back. Low shoes or slippers are typical, and accouterments include a narrow leather or cloth belt wrapped numerous times about the waist in interesting patterns, jewelry (worn in the style of the woman’s heritage), and a long cloak of rare animal fur. Nobles of landed lord or higher status may wear a noble coronet (a narrow, undecorated crown) displaying their status. For barons and baronesses, it becomes a baronial coronet (a narrow crown usually inlaid with gems or engraved with patterns). Only the king and queen may wear full crowns. Adventurers, by and large, dress in commoners’ garb – though the garments may be of expensive quality. Women who fight often dress in clothing like that of their male counterparts, as it is easier to strap armor around such garb. Other than formal clerical dress (see sidebar, page 33), character class dress does not exist in Karameikos. There are no special robes that every wizard wears; wearing leather armor without a shield doesn’t automatically indicate “thief.” As DM, stress this fact to the players. Names Karameikan names are a hodgepodge of Traladaran and Thyatian root names, often with a descriptive surname or nickname. In fact, many names are appropriate for the New Karameikan, not just Traladaran or Thyatian ones. Category:Race